Regret
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: Cinta membutuhkan usaha dalam pencapaiannya. usaha apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menyatukan cinta mereka?   Narufemsasu. twoshoot. OOC. don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Minna-saaan~

Misa hadir kembali dengan first fic di fandom Naruto. Dan ini two shoot pertama Misa.

Oke, langsung dibaca saja ya?

Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya :D

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance and Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: NarufemSasu

Warning: gajeness, two shoot, abal, typo(s), OOC, AU, alur kecepetan, ganti-ganti POV,mencoba untuk angst tapi tidak berhasil, dll. _don't like don't read, and no flame nyoo_..

_Attention: _fic ini sedikit rumit dan berantakan alur dan tulisannya. Jadi mohon maaf bila _readers_ kurang mengerti.

Keterangan: Naruto: 22 tahun, kuliah semester 4 (semester akhir)

Sasuke: 20 tahun, kuliah semester 2.

.

.

Regret

Chapter 1

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

_._

_Terkadang hidup tak sesuai keinginan. kenyataan yang kelam menyesatkan kita dalam situasi sulit yang tak kunjung usai. Mimpi pun hanyalah mimpi, bukan cermin yang memantulkan kenyataan.._

_._

Sinar matahari masuk melalui sela-sela kamarku. Berusaha membangunkanku, menyorotkan cahayanya tepat di wajahku. Membuatku mau tak mau harus membuka mata. Lelah.. itulah yang aku rasakan. Masalah yang bertumpuk beberapa hari ini memaksaku untuk terus terjaga. Tak mengijinkan menutup mata walau sejenak. Kubasuh wajahku dengan air segar. Kupandangi wajahku. Tiga garis melintang di kedua pipiku, kulit kecoklatan, dan mata _blue shapire_ yang tampak tak bersinar. Memang tak ada yang menarik dariku. Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa..

.

Pagi yang hijau segar dengan hawa yang hangat. Kulirikan mataku ke arah kalender. 2 mei. Sudah masuk musim panas rupanya. _Onyx_ ku tenggelam sejenak, kemudian kembali terbuka. Helaan napas keluar saat aku beranjak ke kamar mandi. Dadaku kembali berdenyut sakit bila memikirkannya. Sedih, itulah yang kurasa. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, mencoba untuk tegar, tapi tidak bisa..

.

_Selamanya kita tidak bisa terus menjadi anak-anak. Tentulah ada masa depan yang harus di jalani. Seperti apapun masa depan itu.._

.

*flashback: ON*

Sebuah _france restaurant _menjadi saksi kagalauan hatiku. Kucoba untuk tidak gentar. Meski orang di hadapanku ini bisa menerkamku seperti macan. Atau membekukanku dengan hawa dingin yang keluar dari auranya.

"Uzumaki Naruto.." panggilnya tegas.

Aku tak menjawab, tapi langsung menolehkan wajahku ke arahnya. Beliau, Uchiha Fugaku, merupakan pemimpin dari Uchiha _corporation_, sekaligus ayah dari kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke. Jujur, aku selalu merasa tak berkutik saat berhadapan dengannya.

"Tentu kau sudah tau apa yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

Aku menahan nafas. Ya, tentu saja aku tau apa tujuannya mengajakku bertemu. Pasti, soal Sasuke. Ayah Sasuke ini memang tak menyetujui hubungan kami. Alasannya mudah.. karena ia tidak ingin punya besan miskin..

"Aku sudah lelah untuk membicarakan ini denganmu, Uzumaki. Jauhilah Sasuke!" suaranya terdengar lugas dan menusuk.

"Sadarilah posisimu! Sadarilah keadaanmu! Kau sama sekali tak pantas untuk Sasuke!" ucapnya kini agak membentak.

Emosi mulai menguasaiku. Memang sejak tadi aku hanya diam. Tak melawan sepatah kata pun. Bohong kalau aku bilang tak mencintai Sasuke dan akan meninggalkannya dengan senang hati. Tapi bagaimana pun, aku menyadari keadaanku. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal, tanpa mewariskan sepeser pun uang. Hanya hutang yang bertumpuk. Caci maki dari para rentenir. Pandangan rendah semua orang terhadapku. Membuatku muak pada hidup.

Aku, ingin Sasuke bahagia. Bersamaku..

"Sasuke tidak mencintaiku karena harta! Ia tulus, begitu pun aku. Apa anda tak dapat merasakan hal itu?" kutahan emosiku. Menghadapi orang ini memang butuh kesabaran besar.

"Lalu kalau kau menikah dengannya, apa yang bisa kau berikan untuknya? Tak ada kan? Aku tidak ingin putriku kelaparan! Karena kau tidak bisa menafkahinya!" kata-kata itu begitu tepat masuk ke relung hatiku. Sejenak aku diam, memikirkan perkataannya.

"Dan tentu, kau sangat menyayangi pamanmu kan?"

Aku tersentak. Kenapa pamanku di libatkan dalam masalah ini? sejak orang tuaku meninggal, aku tinggal dengan adik ibuku, Iruka Umino. Satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki saat ini. kami hidup bahagia, sampai setahun lalu paman Iruka sakit keras. Kanker otak. Sehingga aku harus membanting tulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku, di tambah biaya pengobatan paman Iruka.

"Kudengar, sebuah rumah sakit di Jerman berhasil mencoba metode alternatif dalam penyembuhan penyakit kanker."

Beliau menghentikan sejenak ucapannya.

"Aku punya penawaran untukmu. Bagaimana, kalau aku merujuk pamanmu untuk dipindahkan ke rumah sakit di Jerman yang aku ceritakan tadi? Tentu saja, segala urusan administrasi dan biayanya menjadi tanggunganku."

Aku tertegun. Benarkah apa yang ia katakan? Paman Iruka.. akan sembuh?

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Paman Iruka sendirian! Dan aku pun tak bisa meninggalkan kuliahku begitu saja! Aku-"

"Sudah pasti kau juga akan pindah ke Jerman, Naruto. Kau dan Iruka akan kupindahkan ke Jerman. Disana, ada cabang Uchiha corp. Aku menawarkan padamu pekerjaan disana, setelah kau lulus kuliah. Pamanmu sembuh, pendidikan dan pekerjaanmu terjamin, kehidupanmu akan lebih layak, dan akulah yang akan membiayai semua itu. Bukankah itu cukup untukmu?"

Benar.. itu semua sudah cukup untukku. Semua yang kuinginkan akan terpenuhi. tapi.. pasti ada imbalan yang harus kubayar..

"Semua itu akan terwujud, hanya dengan satu syarat.. Tinggalkan Sasuke!" sudah kuduga, pasti 'ada udang di balik batu'.

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Aku tidak mau melepas Sasuke. Meski apapun alasannya!

"Maaf, Tuan Uchiha. Penawaran anda memang sangat menarik untuk saya. Tapi, saya tetap tidak akan meninggalkan Sasuke. Saya sangat mencintainya." Ujarku yakin.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik, anak muda! Kau tidak akan bisa membahagiakan Sasuke! Apa kau mau Sasuke menghabiskan masa hidupnya hanya untuk mengurusi rumah tangga dan pamanmu yang sakit-sakitan itu? Menahan lapar karena tak ada makanan yang bisa dimakan! Aku tidak mau Sasuke seperti itu! Bagaimana pun ia adalah putri ku! Cobalah mengerti perasaanku yang ingin melihat putri ku bahagia di dalam hidupnya!" ia sedikit membentak. Tapi tetap terdengar dingin dan tegas. Cukup mengubah jalan pikiranku..

"Kumohon.. Uzumaki Naruto.. Lepaskanlah Sasuke.. biarkan ia hidup bahagia." Uchiha tak pernah memohon, prinsip yang pernah kudengar dari Sasuke.

Tapi apa yang aku lihat dan dengar ini? seorang Uchiha Fugaku, pemimpin dari Uchiha Corp. Memohon agar aku melepas Sasuke, putrinya. Membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya, untuk saat ini, demi kebahagiaan putri terkasih.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Di satu sisi, aku sungguh sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi di sisi lain penawaran Tuan Fugaku ini menarik hatiku. Lagipula, argumen sang Uchiha di depanku menggoyahkan keyakinanku. Ya.. aku harus memilih.. dan aku memilih..

"Baiklah Uchiha-_sama_. Aku terima tawaranmu itu." Ucapku. Semoga, keputusan ini tepat..

Kulihat ia sedikit kaget dengan perkataanku. Tapi kemudian ia kembali bersikap biasa.

Semoga dengan ini, semuanya akan bahagia..

*flashback OFF*

.

+misamisa+

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke area kampusku, Universitas Hosenka, Konoha. Kubiarkan rambut hitam kebiruanku terurai. Sebenarnya, tak ada semangat sedikit pun untuk masuk kuliah saat ini. tapi aku tetap pergi. Toh di rumah pun hanya akan menambah rasa sakit. Terutama bila melihat wajah ayahku. Semua ini gara-gara hari itu..

*flashback ON*

Matahari mulai terbenam. Tawa riuh mengiringi perjalanan pulang kami. Aku sangat menyukai suasana hangat ini. semua berkat kekasihku, Uzumaki Naruto. Ia selalu membangkitkan suasana, membuatku melupakan tampang jaim ketika bertemu dengan orang-orang. Aku lebih sering tersenyum. Aku benar-benar mencintai Naruto.

"Ne, Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai?" tanya Naruto. Tumben sekali ia mengajakku ke pantai.

"Boleh, sekalian melihat _sunset _ya." Jawabku.

Ia tertawa pelan, kemudian mengelus rambut panjangku. Aku selalu suka saat ia mengelus rambutku dengan halus. Kamipun pergi ke pantai.

.

Kudengar tawanya yang lucu, menurutku. Jarang sekali kudengar tawanya ini. aku selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya nyaman, membuatnya selalu memperlihatkan senyum terindahnya. Tapi, di balik tawa dan senyumku hari ini, aku menyimpan suatu rencana.. hari ini.. aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sasuke, seperti perjanjianku dengan Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ne, Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai?" ajakku.

Ku rasakan ia sedikit terkejut.

"Boleh, sekalian melihat _sunset ya." _Jawabnya.

Kuelus pelan rambutnya. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintainya..

.

Semilir angin membelai kulitku, aroma pantai yang tercium membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku suka sekali pergi ke pantai, apalagi bila bersama dengan orang di sampingku ini, Naruto.

"Indah ya.." kudengar ia bergumam. Kulirikan mataku ke arahnya. Kulit tan yang terbias sinar matahari tenggelam, mata _blue shapire_ yang selalu bisa memasungku dalam keindahan sejati. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan mata itu. Terlihat sendu, dan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanyaku. Ku lihat ia sedikit menegang. Sepertinya memang ada yang sedang di sembunyikannya.

Ia menghela napas sejenak. "Kudengar kau di jodohkan oleh ayahmu, Sasuke.." ia berujar lirih. Aku tersentak, mengapa ia bisa mengetahui hal itu.

"Darimana, kau tau?" tanyaku. Sungguh, aku tak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada siapa pun. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang tau, apalagi Naruto yang tau. Aku takut harus berpisah dengannya.

"Hehehe, kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Aku tau semuanya." Kulihat cengiran rubah terpampang di wajahnya.

Aku terdiam, tak berniat membuka suara sedikitpun. Sampai Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak.

"Ne, Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita putus saja?" aku tersentak. Putus? Ia bilang, putus? Tidak! Akutidak mau!

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Kenapa kau bicara bagitu?" aku membentak. Apa aku punya salah padanya?

"Aku, ingin putus denganmu, Sasuke." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Jelaskan padaku Naruto!" aku menggenggam erat lengannya, mencoba meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak akan bisa membahagiakanmu Sasuke. Aku yakin, kau akan lebih bahagia bila bersama pria lain."

"Tapi aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu Naru!" aku memeluk tubuhnya. Tak ada respon. Ia terdiam. Semoga ini hanya mimpi..

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku, tidak bisa terus bersama denganmu." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena ayah? Ayah mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"aku melepaskan pelukanku, menatap tepat ke arah matanya.

"Mengertilah perasaan ayahmu Sasuke. Ia ingin kau bahagia. Ia ingin kau hidup berkecukupan. Dan aku tidak mungkin memenuhi semua itu."

Aku tercekat. Ternyata benar, semua ini ulah ayah. Tapi kenapa semudah itu Naruto termakan omongan ayah?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Mengapa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Apa hanya segitu saja arti diriku untukmu Naruto?" air mata meluncur mulus di pipiku. Hatiku sakit meneima semua kenyataan ini.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." Ia berujar, kemudian melangkah pergi. Aku terdiam, tak berusaha mengejarnya. Aku menangis lirih..

_Matahari terbenam ini terlihat begitu menyakitkan. Seandainya, waktu berhenti. Tentu matahari ini tidak akan terbenam._

*flashback OFF*

.

+misamisa+

.

Aku menghela napas. Keputusan sudah di ambil, dan tidak akan bisa di ubah lagi. Satu minggu lagi, Sasuke akan menikah dengan seorang pria bernama Hyuga Neji. Hyuga Neji adalah pewaris tunggal dari Byakugan _corporation._ Aku tersenyum miris. Tepat pada hari pernikahan Sasuke, aku akan pindah ke Jerman, sesuai dengan janji tuan Uchiha Fugaku.

Ketika kakiku sampai di depan ruang kuliahku, kulihat Sasuke sedang duduk di bawah pohon dan membaca buku. Demi Tuhan, aku ingin sekali memeluknya, mengelus rambutnya, saat ini juga. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku yakin dia pasti membenciku sekarang. Kulihat ia menutup bukunya, dan mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangan kami bertemu. Tapi hanya sebentar, sampai aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan masuk ke dalam ruang kuliah.

.

Aku duduk di bawah pohon Oak besar, di tengah gedung kampusku. Sedikit menghilangkan rasa bosan, aku membaca buku. Tak terasa sudah setengah jam aku membaca. Mataku pun mulai lelah, dan ku putuskan menutup bukuku. Kuangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi tertuduk saat membaca. Dan saat itu aku melihatnya, _blue shapire_ yang sangat kurindukan. Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati ia sedari tadi memperhatikanku. Tapi ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kuliahnya. Kugigit bibir bawahku. Menahan semua gejolak yang ada dalam dadaku. Aku ingin bicara dengan Naruto. Setidaknya, aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami yang retak, sebelum aku menikah minggu depan. Aku ingin kami bersama lagi, di waktu yang semakin sempit ini..

_Kalau begini terus, waktu kami akan terlanjur habis. Dan semuanya hanya akan jadi penyesalan yang takkan mungkin bisa diperbaiki.._

_._

_To be continue.._

.

Aku sadar kegajean dari fic ini. maaf ya, padahal aku pengen bikin angst, tapi sepertinya gagal. Hiks *pundung di pojokkan*

Nyo nyo, silahkan sumbangkan(?) review readers sekalian di kolom review di bawah ini.

Sampai jumpa di chap depaaan~ *lambai lambai tangan*


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya, sampai juga di chap dua ini. dan akhirnya.. aku terbebas dari segala ujiaaaaaan~ *sorak sorai*

Maaf ya apdet nya lama. Soalnya aku sibuk Ujian Nasional kemarin XP

Aku mohon doa readers sekalian ya, supaya aku lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan ^^

Tanpa banyak omong lagi, silahkan baca fic ini dengan tatapan hangat ya(?)

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance and Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: NarufemSasu

Warning: gajeness, last chap, abal, OOC, AU, typo(s), dll. _Don't like don't read, and no flame._

Keterangan: Itcahi seumuran dengan Naruto

_._

.

Regret

Chapter 2

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

_Sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa di lakukan. Kini hanya tinggal menunggu sampai waktu yang di tentukan habis.._

.

Sasuke membuka mata. Ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang tadi menderanya. Tinggal tiga hari menjelang pernikahannya dengan Hyuga Neji, seorang pria pilihan ayahnya. Sempat terjadi perdebatan hebat antara ia, ayahnya, juga kakak laki-lakinya, Uchiha Itachi. Sedangkan sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto, hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tak bisa membantah perkataan sang suami, tapi juga tak bisa melarang keinginan sang buah hati untuk terus bersama pujaan hatinya. Jadilah ia hanya bisa terdiam. Tak tau harus berbuat apa. Sang kakak, Itachi, membantu Sasuke untuk berargumen melawan sang ayah. Itachi juga ingin adik yang sangat disayanginya itu mendapat kebahagiaan. Tapi menurutnya, hanya dengan bersama dengan orang terkasih Sasuke akan merasa bahagia. Tak peduli pada apa yang akan terjadi. Membagi rasa suka dan duka. Meski begitu, tetap saja keputusan Uchiha Fugaku adalah mutlak.

Sekali kagi ia menghela napas. Ia sudah menyerah untuk berdebat dengan sang ayah mengenai masalah ini. ia sudah pasrah, tak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi. Naruto.. tiba-tiba saja nama itu terlintas di pikirannya. Ia sungguh merindukan sosok itu. Sosok yang selama ini telah mengisi tempat kosong di hatinya. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya jika semua ini akan terjadi. Naruto, pergi dari sisinya.. hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit. Air matanya turun begitu saja. Ia tau, menangis takkan menyelesaikan apapun. Tapi biarlah, biarkan dia mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Biarkan saja ia mengekspresikan bagaimana keadaan hatinya saat ini.

.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya kembali. Barang-barang sudah siap di kemasnya. Pamannya sudah mendahuluinya ke Jerman, dan sudah mulai menjalani pengobatannya. Matanya terpejam, mencoba menahan rasa yang semakin menusuk jantung dan hatinya.

"Sasuke.." tanpa sadar, ia menyebut nama itu. Ia sadar sudah melukai belahan jiwanya tersebut. tapi Naruto tak punya pilihan. "maafkan aku sasuke, maaf.." setiap saat, itulah yang di rapalkan Naruto dalam hatinya. Ia sangat menyesal, tapi juga tak bisa mengembalikan apa yang sudah terjadi.

_Sudah tak ada lagi harapan untuk mereka kembali. Hanya rasa sakit dan kenangan pahit yang tersisa_..

.

+misamisa+

.

Ia menatap kosong ke arah sungai jernih yang mengalir tenang. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di pinggir sungai kota Konoha. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, tapi pikirannya sedang terbang ke arah lain. sampai sebuah suara terdengar memanggil namanya.

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang. Naruto tersentak. Ia tau suara itu. Ia kenal pemilik suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh, dan ia terkejut melihat orang di depannya ini.

"Itachi?" sahutnya.

Itachi berjalan ke arah Naruto dan mendudukan diri di sampingnya.

"Sudah lama, kita tidak bertemu." Ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, kemarin aku baru pulang dari Kanada. Karena aku mendengar ada masalah dengan adikku.." Naruto tercekat. Itachi adalah sahabatnya. Ia mengenal Sasuke pun saat Itachi mengantar adiknya itu sewaktu pendaftaran mahasiswa baru. Dan Itachi pula lah yang menjadi 'mak comblang' Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Naruto. Kenapa, kau memutuskan hubungan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. Naruto terdiam, ia binging harus menjawab apa. Tapi tak ada gunanya berbohong pada sahabat baiknya ini. ia pun memutuskan menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.. *Naruto menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya, karena kepanjangan, aku skip aja ya*

"Jadi begitu alasannya." Ucap Itachi setelah mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Ya. Aku terjebak dalam pilihan-pilihan yang sulit.." jawab Naruto.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menceritakan hal ini pada Sasuke? Tentu ia akan mengerti bila kau menceritakannya." Naruto hanya menunduk, kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sudah terlambat Itachi. Semuanya sudah berakhir.." ujar Naruto lirih. Suaranya bergetar.

Itachi menatap sahabatnya itu dengan sendu. Ia merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang kakak ataupun sahabat.

"Tidak Naruto, semuanya belum terlambat.." Itachi bangun dari posisinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk celananya yang agak kotor.

"Lakukanlah sesuatu, Naruto. Sebelum kau menyesal nantinya. Pikirkanlah baik-baik, sebenarnya, apa yang paling kau inginkan.." Itachi melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto, sedangkan yang ditinggalkan sendiri masih terpaku di tempatnya. Kata-kata Itachi seolah memberinya jalan yang baru.

"Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Naruto bergumam sendiri. Ia benar-benar merasa tersiksa dengan apa yang di alaminya ini.

"Bantu aku, ayah, ibu.. sa-suke.." bulir-bulir bening mengalir indah di pipi Naruto. Kembali, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya..

.

+misamisa+

.

*Sasuke POV*

Gaun putih bersih dengan hiasan bunga di kepala serta riasan wajah yang minimalis, membuatku tampil bak putri raja. Kupandangi wajahku di cermin besar yang ada di kamar rias pengantin. Hari ini, pernikahanku akan digelar. Tentu menjadi seorang pengantin adalah impian setiap wanita. Dan sudah pasti, aku juga mendambakan hal itu, berdiri di altar dan mengucap janji suci bersama sang terkasih. Tapi saat ini, hatiku sama sekali tak merasakan kebahagiaan. Aku, justru ingin menangis saat ini. aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai. Tapi apa boleh buat? Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Sasuke, boleh aku masuk?" kudengar suara kakak di depan pintu.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat.

Pintu berderit ketika kakak membukanya. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke arahku, terlihat dari cermin yang sedari tadi terus aku pandangi.

" Sebentar lagi acara akan di mulai. Sebaiknya kau segera kesana."

Aku tak menjawab, hanya tetap menatap cermin yang kini memantulkan bayanganku dan kakak.

"Sasuke.." kakak memanggilku pelan, seraya menepuk bahuku.

"Semuanya belum berakhir, masih ada kesempatan." Ku tatap kakak dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Jam 10 penerbangan Haneda, Naruto akan pergi." Tubuhku menegang. Sebentar lagi.. Naruto akan pergi..

Kakak memelukku dari belakang. Mungkin ia mencoba menenangkanku, membuatku merasa kalau kakak selalu di sampingku.

"Aku.. harus pergi.." ucapku. Kakak melepaskan pelukannya. Ia membalik tubuhku, kemudian menatap lekat ke mataku.

"Bahagialah, Sasuke.." kakak tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Membuatku merasa tenang.

"Ya.."

.

*Naruto POV*

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Sasuke. Dan hari ini juga lah aku akan pergi ke Jerman. Ada perasaan berat dalam hatiku meninggalkan Jepang, meninggalkan Sasuke dan semua kenangan tentangnya.

"Sayonara, Sasuke." Ucapku lirih.

.

*Sasuke POV*

"Pengantin wanita memasuki ruangan, mari kita beri tepuk tangan yang meriah."

Tepuk tangan para undangan di sertai musik yang mengalun indah mengiringi langkahku. Aku berjalan menuju ke altar tempatku menikah, dengan mengamit lengan ayah yang menjadi pendampingku. Sejak tadi, hatiku berperang. Ada keinginan untuk mengubah semuanya, sesuai dengan keinginanku. Tapi di sisi lain aku berpikir, tidak mungkin mengubah semua ini. sudah terlanjur terjadi. Apa bisa kukembalikan seperti semula?

Kulihat sebuah tangan terulur padaku, mengajakku untuk bergabung dalam kehidupan kekal yang meskipun tanpa dasar cinta tetap harus berjalan. Kubalas uluran tangan itu. Aku merasa ia menarikku untuk naik ke atas altar. Dan upacara pun di mulai.

"Bila ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini, silahkan disampaikan. Agar pernikahan ini menjadi pernikahan yang abadi, tanpa menimbulkan rasa tidak suka pada setiap undangan yang ada disini." Tak kudengar satu pun mengajukan diri. Hingga..

"Aku keberatan!" seru seseorang dari kursi undangan. Kakak. Aku tau ia yang mengatakannya.

"Apa maksudmu Itachi? Kenapa kau ini?" tanya ayah yang terdengar sedikit membentak.

"Aku tidak ingin Sasuke menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai. Aku ingin ia bahagia." Jawab kakak dengan tenang, senyum terukir di wajahnya.

Wajah ayah memerah, mungkin ia sedang menahan emosinya saat ini, "Kau ini bicara apa Itachi! Tutup mulutmu dan-"

"Aku keberatan!" ucapku lantang memotong perkataan ayah. Semua mata yang ada di sana tertuju ke arahku. Ku balikan tubuhku dan menatap ayah. "Maafkan aku ayah." Kutorehkan wajahku ke arah calon suamiku yang terlihat kaget. "Maafkan aku, Neji," aku berlari keluar dari gereja ini. kulihat ayah sempat mengejarku, tapi di tahan oleh kakak.

"Ayah ingin dia bahagia kan? Kalau bagitu, biarkan dia. Biarkan dia pergi bersama orang yang dicintainya. Dengan begitu, aku yakin. Ia akan sangat bahagia.." ayah hanya bisa terdiam.

.

+misamisa+

.

Aku berlari lebih cepat. Mengacuhkan tatapan aneh semua orang. Mungkin terlihat aneh, aku berlari masuk ke dalam bandara dengan masih menggunakan gaun. Tak kuhiraukan umpatan orang-orang yang tak sengaja kutabrak. Hanya ia yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini.

Kulihat jadwal penerbangan, Jerman, ah, dua menit lagi! Ku larikan kembali kakiku. Mencoba mencari sosok yang selama ini kurindukan. Naruto.. Naruto.. Aku selalu meencari sosok itu. Tepat di depan tempat pemeriksaan tiket, aku melihatnya, Naruto. Aku berlari semakin cepat. Seraya meneriakkan nama orang itu seperti orang gila. "Naruto! Narutoo!"

.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat pemeriksaan tiket bersama penumpang pesawat tujuan Jerman lainnya. Benar-benar tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk mengubah semuanya.

"Naruto! Narutoo!" aku kaget. Suara itu, suara yang sangat aku rindukan. Kutorehkan wajahku ke belakang, dan aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat.

Sasuke dengan balutan gaun putih panjang serta riasan wajah yang sedikit luntur terkena keringatnya. Ia berlari ke arahku, semakin dekat, dan akhirnya memeluk erat tubuhku. Kali ini, kubalas pelukannya. Menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa rinduku padanya.

Kulepaskan pelukannya, kutatap mata _onyx_ nya yang memancarka kebahagiaan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke?" aku tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa yang terlihat dari raut wajahku.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku akan ikut kemana pun kau pergi." Jawab Sasuke seraya kembali memeluk tubuhku. Kubelai rambutnya yang tergulung.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Ia tak mungkin menyetujuinya kan?" tanyaku. Aku teringat dengan perjanjian kami.

"Aku yakin ayah akan setuju. Ia kan sangat menyanyangiku." Jawab Sasuke menyamankan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Hei, Sasu-chan, kalau begini terus kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat." Ucapku menyadarkannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu indah bagai malaikat.

"Ayo." Kutarik pelan tangannya membawanya bersamaku.

*di dalam pesawat*

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan paspor dan tiketmu, Sasuke?" tanya ku heran. Kulihat ia menyeringai.

"Hehe, biar saja kakak dan ayah yang mengurusnya." Ia terkekeh pelan. Kuacak rambutnya, "Dasar, kasihan mereka kalau kau seenaknya begitu."

"Hehe, biarlah biarlah. Anggap saja, ini sebagai hukuman dariku." Ucapnya sedikit mengerutkan bibirnya. Terlihat sangat imut di mataku.

"Kau tau, Sasu-chan? Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun itu." Ucapku lirih tepat di cuping telinganya. Membuat wajahnya semerah tomat kesukaanya.

"Jangan menggodaku Naruto! Aku-" tak kubiarkan ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kukecup bibirnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Ucapku seraya mengelus rambutnya lembut. Kurasakan ia bersandar di bahuku, "Aku juga mencintaimu." Kembali kucium bibirnya, kali ini lebih dalam. Sebagai wujud rasa cinta yang mungkin sulit untuk didefinisikan dalam bentuk 'bingkai biasa'.

_Yang tertinggal kini hanyalah perasaan yang bermakna.._

_._

_The end_

_._

Nyaaa~

Akhirnya selesai juga fic two shoot ku yang pertama.

.

(Balasan review buat yang gak login)

-Saeki Mii: Makasih buat ripiu nya anakku sayang hehe, alurnya kecepetan ya? Gomen nyo ^^. Sekali lagi makasii udah ripiu

-Uchiha kurapika: ini sudah apdet. Makasii udah ripiu ^^

-Mugiwara Piratez: benarkah? Arigatou :D ini sudah apdet. Makasii ripiunya

-Ryuuka Uchiha: wah, arigatou *terharu* hehe, ini sudah apdet. Makasii ripiu nya ^^

.

Buat yang login sudah ku reply di PM

Terima kasih untuk review sebelumnya. Aku sangat senang membaca review kalian. Dan terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang sudah bersedia membaca fic abal ini m_ _m

Oke, silahkan tinggalkan review kalian.

Sampai jumpa di fic-fic Misa berikutnya :D


End file.
